<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want a chance to try by gayfangirltrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093745">I want a chance to try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/pseuds/gayfangirltrash'>gayfangirltrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The past is the past, but it reflects on our futures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/pseuds/gayfangirltrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie goes to Julies house to apologize</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina &amp; Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina &amp; Nick, Julie Molina &amp; Nick Danforth-Evans, Nick &amp; Carrie Wilson, Nick Danforth-Evans &amp; Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The past is the past, but it reflects on our futures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... part two. this one will have more than one chapter. its also longer than the first one. idk what to say.</p>
<p>warning: i wrote this entire thing today, and it has very little editing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick was feeling very nervous as he walked up the path to Julies front door. As they were eating their ice cream last night, Carrie and him had come up with a plan. They both wanted to congratulate Julie on her performance, and they decided to do it together. If Carrie was feeling up to it, she would apologize to Julie. And if she did, Nick would be there for emotional support.</p>
<p> 	They had decided that Nick should get there first, to sort of warn Julie that Carrie was coming. So, thats how he ended up here. Alone. With a bouquet of flowers.</p>
<p>	He took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.</p>
<p>	“How sweet.” Nick jumped a little, and turned to look at the person who had spoken. It was a man, taller than Nick, and wearing these weird round sunglasses. He started walking closer, and spoke again.</p>
<p>	“The broken hearted teenager, fighting for his girl.” That just made Nick even more confused. Sure, he liked Julie, but her turning him down didn’t break his heart. If she just wanted to be friends, he was okay with that. And Julie wasn’t his girl. She wasn’t anyone's girl. She was her own person.</p>
<p>	Nick had always hated it when people acted like it was okay to label your significant other as a possession. </p>
<p>	“Do I know you?” Nick asked the man. He was starting to get a little freaked out.</p>
<p>	“You will,” the man answered, and he placed his hands on Nicks neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Nick blinked. He looked around. What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was ringing the doorbell. Then things had gone dark. He heard the door open, and turned around to see Julie smiling at him.</p>
<p>	“Hi, Nick!” she said. He shook off the weird feeling and handed her the flowers. “Thanks,” she said, smiling wider.</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” he replied. “I wanted to congratulate you on your performance last night. It was amazing!”</p>
<p>	She looked at him, a little shocked. “You were there? How’d you get tickets on such short notice?” He laughed a little sheepishly.</p>
<p>	“Well, uh, one of my dads has some connections in the music industry.”</p>
<p>	“Cool. Well, do you want to come in?” she opened the door a little wider, gesturing that he was welcome.</p>
<p>	“Uh, yeah, sure.” He stepped inside. He glanced around the living room. It was homey, and it looked like whoever had decorated it did so with a lot of love. </p>
<p>	He followed Julie to the kitchen, clasping his hands together and unsure of what to do to fill the silence. </p>
<p>	“Your band is really talented,” he said. </p>
<p>	She smiled fondly. “Yeah, they’re pretty great. I'm really proud to call them my friends.”</p>
<p>	He chuckled a little at the expression on her face. “You especially seem to like the lead guitarist. I'm guessing hes the someone else?” her face flushed and her eyes widened. Nick laughed again. “Its okay Julie. I see the way you guys look at each other when you’re singing. I'm happy for you.” She was still blushing, but this time she smiled at him. Nicks phone buzzed, and he looked at the notification. It was a text from Carrie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yesterday- </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p> <strong>    12:08 am<br/>
<strong>Carrie🧡🤍💖-  thanks again, Nick. for everything. </strong></strong></p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>	  Nick💖💜💙-  its okay Carrie. remember, I'm here for you. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>          Nick💖💜💙-  gn, love you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p><strong>          Carrie🧡🤍💖-  love you too</strong><br/>
_____________________________</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Today- </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p><strong>     10:37 am</strong><br/>
<strong>Nick💖💜💙-  you still up for today? if not, its totally okay to bail</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>          Carrie🧡🤍💖-  im good. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>          Carrie🧡🤍💖-  still not sure if im ready to apologize, but i’ll be there</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>11:28 am<br/>
<strong>Nick💖💜💙-  I'm outside Julies. text me when you get here</strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>	  (just now)<br/>
Carrie🧡🤍💖-  im here. im going to do it</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	Nick smiled to himself. Carrie was going to do it. She was going to apologize. At least, she was planning to. He would be proud of her no matter what happened.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	Suddenly, he realized he still hadn’t warned Julie.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Hey…” he started. Julie turned around from where she was filling a vase with water. It was then that he realized he didn’t know how to say this. He decided it would be better to just lay it out plane.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Um, just a warning. Carrie is also coming.” Julies eyebrows shot up. Nick hastened to continue. “She, uh, was also at the orpheum, and she, uh, also wanted to congratulate you.” Just then, the doorbell rang, and Julie slowly turned towards the door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Is that her,” she said slowly. Nick nodded. He wondered what Julie was going to do. She was too nice to turn Carrie away, right? </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	Julie just sighed and went to open the door. Carrie was standing awkwardly on the steps, clutching her phone in one hand and a bouquet of purple, blue, and white flowers in the other. Nick smiled. It seemed like they had had similar trains of thought.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	Carrie stiffly hands Julie the bouquet, and steps inside. A wistful expression crosses her face as she glances around the house, before settling back to a mask of calm. Julie closes the door and stares at Carrie. She crosses her arms, and Nick wonders what shes thinking. Carrie, realizing that she has to be the one to initiate conversation, clears her throat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Julie,” she says. She starts chewing her lip, and her eyebrows furrow as she thinks of how to continue.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Carrie.” Julie says calmly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	Carrie shook herself, straightened her back, and stared directly at Julie. “I came here to say that your band was really good last night. You were really good last night. It was,” she took a deep breath,” an amazing performance. And I wanted to tell you that- im proud. Of your accomplishments, and of you.” She glanced over at Nick, and he nodded for her to continue. He smiled encouragingly, and swallowed hard before continuing. “I know that I haven’t been very nice for the past year. I know that I was terrible,” she corrected. “And, I wanted to apologize for that. Because I know that I abandoned during a really hard time, and I want you to know that I regret that. I'm really sorry for hurting you Jules. And I wanted to provide an explanation, for why I did that to you. Not an excuse,” she hurried to say. “There isn’t an excuse for the way I acted. But I want you to know why.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	Carrie glanced up at Julie, waiting to see if she was going to interject. But she didn’t, so Carrie continued.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“When you told me your mom was sick, I panicked. Rose was…” she choked a little, trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming. “Rose was like a mom to me. And I knew, that she wasn’t really. That you guys had a much stronger relationship. That you were her actual daughter. But- all I can remember about my real mom was losing her. And the thought of losing Rose scared me. Because I knew what it felt like already, and I didn’t know if I was prepared to feel that again. So I pushed you guys away. I though that if I distanced myself enough, it wouldn’t hurt as bad when it actually happened.” She tilted her head back, trying and failing to stop the tears. “I was wrong. When I got the news, I broke down. I spent the whole weekend crying and screaming, and I couldn’t stop long enough to think of how much worse you must have been feeling. I didn’t call to check on you like I should have. Instead, I put on a mask. I did my best to pretend like nothing had happened, hoping that if I ignored you and Flynn I wouldn’t be reminded of what had happened and I wouldn’t break down again. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“By the time you guys approached me, I had repressed my feelings so much that I started to believe the act myself. I started being emotionless Carrie Wilson instead of just acting like her. Instead of just ignoring you guys, I started actively being rude to you. I started distancing myself from the real me, and I couldn’t stop. I made new friends, who rarely cared enough to get to know the real me, and I shoved those months of my life into a box.” She was still crying, and did her best to continue. “I'm so sorry Julie. I should have been there for you when your mom died, but instead I put my own feelings before yours. I couldn’t bring myself to confront the idea that you were feeling worse than I was, and I hate myself for that. And I know, that this doesn’t make up for what I did. I don’t want it too. You deserve so much better than what I did to you. I just- I want a chance to try. I don't know if i’ll ever be able to make it up to you, but I want to try. I know that you probably hate me, and I don’t expect you to ever want to be my friend again. But I can’t go on like this. I'm so sorry for everything.” She was sobbing by now. Ugly, loud, human sobs. And Julie was crying too. She ran forward and hugged Carrie. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	They clung to each other in the middle of the living room, with Nick standing off to the side crying as well. He hadn’t known what Carrie was going to say. He hadn’t known what had happened between the girls. Realizing how much they must have been hurting made him cry even more.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	If anyone had come in at that moment, they would have seen three crying teenagers. They would have heard desperate whispers of ‘I'm sorry’, and ‘its okay’. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>But if anyone did come in, they poofed into the studio before they could interrupt the moment.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	A few minutes later, Carrie let go of Julie and stepped away, rubbing her eyes to rid them of tears and taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Julie was smiling, and that caused Carrie to laugh a bit and smile as well. Julie grabbed Carries hands and squeezed them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Its okay, Carrie. I get it. Letting yourself feel things is hard. If I hadn’t had all the support from my family, I would have probably closed off too.” She smiled again, and pulled Carrie into another hug. “And you don't have to make it up to me in a big way. All you have to do is start acting nicer. Not just to me and Flynn, but everyone. Okay?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	Carrie nodded. “Yeah.” she was still sniffling, but she was starting to grin too. “Thank you. For they chance. I know we can’t bounce back to being best friends, but I hope we can work up to being as close as we used to be.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Totally.” They smiled at each other, then Carrie walked over to Nick.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Thanks for being here with me Nick. It helped.” She hugged him quickly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Are you guys… back together?” Julie asked. Nick and Carrie just laughed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“No,” Carrie replied. “We’re just friends.” She didn’t say anything anything else, and Nick didn’t say anything either. He just squeezed her hand, silently telling her he would be there for her whenever she felt comfortable to come out.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	Julie didn’t press for more information. Instead, she did something unexpected. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“Carrie, if you don't have anything to do, do you want to hang out for a bit? We could spend some time in my moms studio. Catch up.” she sounded uncertain.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>	“I'd like that,” Carrie said, and she sounded happier than Nick had heard in in quite a while.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carrie and Julie hangout.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so. i apologize for how long this took. tbh, i forgot about this? it wasn't really my top priority, and i also had writers block for quite a bit.</p>
<p>but anyways, here's chapter 2! i hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick said he would be back in an hour and a half to drive Carrie to dirty candi rehearsal. Her dad had dropped her off on his way to a meeting, but he wasn’t available to pick her up.</p>
<p>	In the mean time, Carrie and Julie went out to the studio. </p>
<p>	As soon as she stepped inside, Carrie felt instantly soothed. Memories of the hours she would spend out here with Julie and Rose and Flynn washed over her, and she felt more tears well up behind her eyes.</p>
<p>They sat down on the couch and sat there for a while, just talking and reminiscing. After a while, Julie stared off to side, seemingly listening to something that Carrie couldn’t hear. Then, she turned to Carrie and asked, “Has your dad ever told you about Sunset Curve?”</p>
<p>Carrie was startled, but she nodded. “It was his old band. The other members died in 1995.”</p>
<p>Julie looked surprised for some reason, then asked another question. “Do you know their names?”</p>
<p>Carrie furrowed her brows in confusion, but nodded again. “Yeah. He used to sing the songs about them and tell me stories.”</p>
<p>“Songs?!” Julie questioned.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. His bandmate wrote them before he died. ‘My name is Luke’ for Luke, ‘Crooked teeth’ for Reggie, and ‘Long Weekend’ for Alex. The record label wouldn’t let him give credit to Luke for writing them, but he made sure I knew.”</p>
<p>Julie was glancing off to the side again, her eyes wide. “Why did he never mention them in front of me?”</p>
<p>Carrie shrugged. “I don't know. I guess it just hurt a lot. He rarely talked to me about them, only when i asked, and he would always cry. I cant imagine how hard it must have been for him.” She was quiet for a moment. “I don't even know what i would do if i lost the girls.”</p>
<p>For a few minutes Carrie was silent, a dark emotion settling over her as she crushed the depressing thought. When she finally looked back to Julie, the other girl was seemingly having an intense staring contest with the piano. Carrie cleared her throat awkwardly, and Julie swing her head around.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Carrie asked. “You look like your mind is on something else.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Julie hesitated for a moment, before standing and walking to a cd player across the room. “Do you want to listen to some of their music? Sunset Curve’s, i mean. My mom had a demo track of theirs in the loft.”</p>
<p>Carrie shrugged and nodded. Something about the expression on Julies face and the way she paused and took a shaky breath before pressing play made Carrie wary, but as the music started she quickly forgot.</p>
<p>Julie came back to the couch, and stared intently at Carrie for nearly the whole song. When it was over she looked to her left and shrugged a bit, before starting up conversation as normal, leaving the cd on in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a bit, conversation started to drift to Rose. They talked about how much they missed her, how much the hole she left hurt, and how much they loved her. At some point they had started crying again, and when it all became a little too much, Julie pulled Carrie into a hug. They sat there holding each other until they stopped shaking.</p>
<p>When Carrie pulled away, she smiled at Julie before standing up and offering to go get them some water from the kitchen. As she came back down the path, she thought she heard someone other than Julie talking in the studio.</p>
<p>“Jules, I’m back,” Carrie shouted, and pushed the door open with her hip. “Is someone out here? I though I heard voices.” She set the glasses down on a table, before turning to survey the room. Julie way sitting on the couch, a suspicious look on her face. And at different points around the room, three boys were splayed out. Something about them seemed familiar, but Carrie couldn’t place it.</p>
<p>“Nope, no ones here. I’m just talking to myself.” Julie sat up a little straighter.</p>
<p>“Ummm,” Carrie glanced at the boys. What was Julie talking about? “Who’re they then,” she said, gesturing around.</p>
<p>Julies eyes grew wide and she gaped incredulously. She looked from Carrie to the boys, who also wore expressions of shock. “You can see them?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah…” Carrie said uncertainly. She looked around again, paying closer attention to their faces. “Oh wait! I recognize you!” Everyone froze, and the looks of shock morphed into panic. “They’re you band right?” she asked Julie.</p>
<p>Julie glanced around, looking a bit calmer. “Uh, yeah! They’re… visiting.”</p>
<p>Carrie smiled. “Cool. Well, its nice to meet you guys! I’m Carrie.”</p>
<p>“We know!” the one with the flannel said cheerfully. He got kicked in the shin by the one with the beanie. “Ow,” he said ruefully, before turning back to Carrie. “I’m Reggie! And this is Luke and Alex!”</p>
<p>Carries hesitant smile dropped. “What?” She looked to Julie, who looked like she was internally freaking out. Then she looked back to the boys. </p>
<p>She finally pinned down that sense of familiarity that hadn't quite gone away when she realized they were the band. These were the boys from her dads photo albums. Same faces, same names, same everything. “Holy shit,” she gasped.</p>
<p>“Carrie-” Julie tried to interject.</p>
<p>“Holy <em>Shit</em>!”</p>
<p>The boys started whispering in a huddle, Luke smacking Reggies head, and all of them looked increasingly panicked.</p>
<p>“Care,” Julie tried again.</p>
<p>“They- They’re-” Carrie tried to get out. “Those are them!” She gasped at Julie. “My dads bandmates!”</p>
<p>“I know,” Julie said gently. Carrie stared at her in shock. She gently led Carrie to the couch, and handed her a glass of water from the table.  “Lets sit you down, and I’ll explain everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she did. The boys chimed in from time to time, giving their exclusive points of view, but mostly Julie explained it all in a soothing voice. At the end, Carrie was still confused out of her mind, but she was freaking out a little less. To prove that the story was true, the boys took turns poofing and walking through furniture. At one point, Alex offered her a hand to show how they couldn’t touch lifers, but that had backfired as instead of passing right through, he actually was able to hold her hand. They tested it out, and it looked like Carrie was able to interact with them the same way Julie was.</p>
<p>Once Carrie had calmed most of the way down, Julie shooed off the boys and the two of them sat quietly together.</p>
<p>“So. You’re taking this pretty well,” Julie offered. Carrie just chuckled.</p>
<p>“If you had asked me this morning if I thought ghosts were real, i would have thought you were crazy. But- not gonna lie, it makes lots of sense.” She smiled at Julie. “I’m glad you told me about all this.”</p>
<p>Julie smiled back and took her hand. “So am I. I think its a good start that the secret is out in the open.”</p>
<p>Carrie’s smile dropped a bit. Julie sat up in concern. “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Carrie smiled again, this time looking more determined. “Speaking of secrets, I have to tell you something. I’m a lesbian.”</p>
<p>Julies concern melted away, and she gave Carrie a genuine smile and squeezed her hand. “I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me. It’s great that you figured yourself out.” She pulled Carrie into a hug, and whispered, “I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>Carrie chuckled, wiping a tear away as she pulled back. It seemed all the hugs today were accompanied by crying. </p>
<p>Someone knocked on the garage door, and Nick poked his head in. “Care, you ready to go?” He smiled at the sight of Carrie and Julie together on the couch.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Carrie stood up, and pulled Julie into another hug. “Bye. See you Monday.”</p>
<p>“Bye Carrie.”</p>
<p>Carrie gently smiled as she walked with Nick to his car. “Holy shit,” she whispered to herself.</p>
<p>“What?” Nick asked. Carrie smirked and took his hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!!! feedback is really appreciated!!!</p>
<p>also, if you're confused about the process by which Carrie could see the boys, sorry about that. when julie played the cd, it didn't do anything, since julie was already connected to it and the boys. but once julie hugged carrie (after the boys had left), it sort of unlocked something? and when she came back and the boys were in the studio, she could see them and touch them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! i hope you liked it. </p>
<p>i have no idea what i'm going to do with caleb. right now hes basically just sitting in nicks mind. observing julie. idk. i should probably stop posting before i've even started the next chapter</p>
<p>also, i've never done anything in text format before, so i hope that parts wasn't too much of a disaster. and yes. they added the closest thing to their flags as they could find on ice cream night.</p>
<p>comments and kudos are really appreciated! if you want to give me suggestions for future fics in the series, please do!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>